Aburatori
Summary The Aburatori is a relatively recent Youkai from the Tohoku region. However, its traits make it dangerous enough to overwhelm even other deadly Youkai. The Aburatori is a Youkai that disguises itself as a farmer and slips in with the other villagers working on the farms. The next thing they know, it’s already made its way in, kidnapped a child, removed their organs, pierced them with a skewer, and roasted the child over a fire. Its goal is supposed to be the oil from the child’s organs. It’s a Youkai without the lessons present in most Japanese ghost stories. It simply appears, simply abducts and simply kills. The Aburatori first appears in a flashback told from Yukari's point of view, detailing her efforts to save Shinobu from a Package made using his traits. He would later reappear in the present desiring to obtain Yukari's ability to manipulate destiny, and once more when Shinobu traveled to the past to try and solve the original incident with Yukari and the Aburatori that had forced her to sacrifice her powers. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B Name: Aburatori Origin: The Zashiki Warashi of Intellectual Village Gender: Male | Male | Female Age: Unknown Classification: Youkai, Aburatori / Youkai, Aburatori, God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can produce an endless amount of skewers, Weapon Mastery (Expert at throwing skewers as a weapon), Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation, Killing intent projection, Immortality (Type 1), Resistance (Immunity to conventional weapons and damage inflicted by the normal laws of physics, some resistance to interference from history and destiny) | Time Travel and Time Manipulation (Can distort a timeline to rewrite it as he pleases by successive time travelling to the same point over and over), Absorption and Power Absorption via the aforementioned timeline distortion, Duplication (Can create a copy of himself in another point of the timeline), Acausality (Type 1) | Destiny Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Tore a van in half with a kick, his powers affected the Aoandon, should be much stronger than Yukari) Speed: Likely Subsonic (Can move much faster than humans and normal Youkai, can easily catch up to a moving vehicle), instant with teleportation Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Wall Class Durability: Wall level, immune to conventional weapons and damage inflicted by the normal laws of physics Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with thrown skewers Standard Equipment: An endless supply of metal skewers Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Immortality:' All Youkai have an immortal body since they don't have a concept of lifespan. Once they reach adulthood they stop aging completely, which makes it basically impossible to determine an adult Youkai's age from their physical appearance, as they could be several centuries old but still look young. *'Invulnerability:' Youkai are immune to conventional weapons and physical damage that follows the laws of physics. They are also immune to natural poisons and to things like radiation. Even weak, harmless Youkai won't die if nuclear missiles were to pour down like rain. Additionally, Youkai have some resistance to interference from history and destiny. *'Spatial Manipulation:' The Aburatori is famous for being capable of appearing out of nowhere, mix in with humans and disappear after kidnapping a child without nobody noticing. In fact, he's said to be basically impossible to find by searching for him, though this trait can be countered by the ability to manipulate destiny or probability (thus being able to use the incredibly small chance of meeting him) or by powerful enough beings like the Aoandon. This is rooted in his ability to manipulate space. **'Teleportation:' By breaking through three-dimensional restrictions, the Aburatori is capable of instantly teleporting anywhere he wants. He can carry at least one more person with him during his teleports. **'Paddy Field:' Both when the Aburatori was confronted by Yukari and when he was discovered by Shinobu, he was found at a strange snowy paddy field with no water in it. This scenery was described by Yukari as a transient alternate world ruled by the Aburatori. It's a place cut off from the rest of the world and its seasons that nobody should be able to enter under normal circumstances. *'Skewers:' The Aburatori has the ability to produce an endless amount of metal fish-cooking skewers, which he normally uses as stabbing or throwing weapons, being capable of throwing over a hundred skewers at the same time. Anyone harmed by these skewers, human or Youkai, will be at the mercy of the Aburatori's power, as he can use the skewer to automatically remove any and all organs of the target. Thus, he can kill just by causing a small scratch or scrape. *'Killing Intent Projection:' The Aburatori can project his murderous intent to bind his prey as a frog being glared at by a snake. *'Time Manipulation:' The Aburatori gained time traveling abilities after taking over a Package that had interpreted his trait of appearing anywhere he wants without anyone seeing him as time travel. Now ruling over both time and space, he can freely travel to the past or the future. Due to being able to freely move through time, the continuity of past, present, and future has grown thin for the Aburatori. Killing or harming one of his past versions does nothing to him. The only way of truly killing him is to destroy his "main body". **'Temporal Double:' The Aburatori can create and send a copy of himself to a completely different point of the timeline to act independently from the "main body". This was perfectly demonstrated when he began talking with Yukari in the present while mentioning that at the same time he was repeating their past fight over and over, trying to find a way to win and absorb her. **'Timeline Distortion:' While even with his control over time and space Aburatori could not defeat Yukari and her ability to control destiny, by continuously traveling to the past with one of his doubles and fighting her he tore to shreds the historical data about who won the fight. After over 15,000 repetitions fact and fiction mixed up together, giving the Aburatori free reign over the record of who won the fight and how it ended, allowing him to win, absorb Yukari and obtain her power over destiny despite this being impossible for him to do otherwise. *'Destiny Manipulation:' After defeating and absorbing Yukari the Aburatori gained her ability to perceive and control destiny. It's unclear if this included the possibility of sacrificing those powers to create a new, previously impossible, destiny. As a side effect of the absorption, the Aburatori's appearance changed from an old decrepit farmer to a beautiful woman with long black hair in a white yukata, somewhat similar to Yukari, still wearing his iconic hat. Key: Base & Kaeshigami | Time Travel Package | With Yukari Absorbed Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Zashiki Warashi Category:Youkai Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Acausal Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Female Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Immortals Category:Evil Characters Category:Murderers Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Gods Category:Tier 9